THE TREATMENT
by green.jdr
Summary: Los chicos llevan su rutina diaria. Patrullan, pelean contra le clan del pie y luego vuelven a casa. Pero un día esa rutina cambia. ¿Nuevos enemigos? ¿o serán aliados? Eso dependerá de ellos...
Chicas/os leed abajo, solo digo que en la historia aún no saben que Karai es Miwa, sin más os dejo leer el intento de historia xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Eran las 12 de la noche y los chicos saltaban de azotea en azotea buscando algo extraño a lo que enfrentarse. El menor de los cuatro hermanos escuchó un ruido metálico cerca...

Chicos no estamos solos- al decir eso unos veinte robo-pies aparecieron ante ellos-

Ya nos dimos cuenta Mikey- el más inteligente sacó su Bõ y empezó a atacar a los robots-

Los hermanos empezaron a derribar robo-pies y a los cinco minutos ya no quedaba ninguno, así que, dando por vencida esta pelea los hermanos saltaron al siguiente edificio para poder volver a casa. Los hermanos mayores reían y hablaban sobre sus hobbies cuando el más pequeño de los cuatro habló...

Chicos...¿No creen que esa pelea fue muy fácil? -puso una cara de duda muy extraña y el de banda roja le dio un zape-

No fue fácil, es que somos los mejores -acto seguido este enseñó sus marcados bíceps pero sin quitar su sonrisa de autosuficiencia de siempre-

Raph, Mikey tiene razón...es extraño que ni Karai, ni cara pez...ni ningún otro soldado de rango mayor viniera a atacarnos...es como si nos hubieran poniendo a prueba...- eso, dicho por el joven líder, dejó a todos con la duda, pero decidieron volver a casa-

Después de que las tortugas se fueran, Karai apareció en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes se formó la pelea. De brazos cruzados y con su típica sonrisa miraba como las tortugas volvían a casa. La kunoichi dejó de sonreír y tensó los labios un poco...

Os dije que eran buenos- Karai habló aún mirando por la dirección donde desaparecieron las tortugas-

Molan sus estilos de lucha -una figura salió de las sombras montada en skate y sonriendo. Era una voz dulce y agradable. La figura se dejó ver mostrando a una chica de baja estatura. Llevaba puesto unos leggins negros, un top naranja pastel y unas Converses del mismo color del top-

Si...cada uno tiene un estilo diferente, adaptados a su personalidad Grace- del mismo lugar el cuál salió la chica anterior apareció esta. Esta chica es más alta y castaña. Llevaba puesto unas mallas grises iguales a las de la otra, una camiseta malva suelta de mangas largas y unas nikes moradas-

Lo sabemos Claire -interrumpió Karai a la más alta- Pero son muy resistentes y dan mucha guerra

Eso ya lo veremos, a mí nadie se me resiste en ningún combate - otra chica más alta que la primera apareció. Esta salió de entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones deportivos sueltos de color negro, un top ajustado rojo y unas Vans Atwood rojas y negras-

Lizzy, no seas así de confiada...nunca sabes que podrá ocurrir en un combate- su voz era angelical. Vestía unos leggins azules oscuros, un top celeste y unos sneakers de plataformas azules. Atado a la cintura llevaba una cinta azul que ondeaba al ritmo del viento-

Bien dicho Lara. Tienes que controlar a Elizabeth para que no la fastidie ¿Queda claro?- Karai se había girado para quedar frente por frente con la chica de azul, Lara-

¡No soy yo la que lo fastidia todo, para eso ya está Grace!- la de rojo, Elizabeth, se enfadó y le gritó a la de naranja, la cual no se quedó callada-

¡Yo no lo fastidio todo!...Sólo algunas cosas - avergonzada bajó la cabeza y caminó hasta Lara y Karai- bueno ignorando a la cara-culo de Lizzy... ¿Cuál es la misión?

¿Que me llamaste enana?- Antes de que Lizzy cometiera ninguna estupidez, Claire la paró-

Karai, ¿que hacemos ahora? -la kunoichi sacó una memoria USB de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Lara-

Tomad esto, es todo lo que tenéis que saber sobre esta misión -Lara miró a Karai con seriedad y cogió la memoria USB-

Cuando les capturemos, nuestra misión habrá terminado y el trato de nuestro padre se romperá...no nos volveréis a ver nunca más y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas sin que vosotros estéis de por medio ¿Queda claro?- Lara les hizo una señal a sus hermanas y desaparecieron por las sombras dejando a Karai sola en aquel edificio-

* * *

Volviendo con los chicos...

Ya habían llegado a la guarida y lo primero que se encontraron fue a Casey sentado en el sofá viendo la tele...

Hey, ¿Como os fue chicos?- el vigilante dejó de mirar la tele para ver a sus amigos que acababan de llegar-

Cómo siempre Casey -el de banda roja se acercó a su gran amigo y se sentó a su lado-

No creo que fuera como siempre -el menor de las tortugas miraba a los demás con los brazos cruzados y una cara seria pero cómica-

¿Por que dices eso Michelangello?- El Sensei apareció detrás de Mikey acompañado de April que acababa de terminar su entrenamiento-

Pues porque fue muy raro...-el pequeño de naranja se giró para mirar a su padre con la cabeza baja-

Expliquen el por que -su voz se volvía mas seria-

Verás Sensei...estábamos patrullando como todos los días y unos ninjas del pie nos atacaron...pero al acabar con ellos nadie más apareció...fue extraño- el joven líder explicó-

Que extraño...Shredder planea algo y hasta que no sepamos de que se trata os quedaréis aquí...-después de eso el Sensei volvió a su habitación para no escuchar las quejas de sus hijos-

¡Eso no es justo! -Raph se levantó rápidamente del sofá con los brazos en alto-

Pero ya le oíste Raph...Donnie ¿puedes averiguar que es lo que trama Shredder? -el mayor intentó suavizar el ambiente-

Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar investigarle por...-Donnie fue interrumpido-

¡Chicos mirad!- Mikey señaló la televisión que emitía el canal de noticias-

 _El gran empresario estadounidense, Erick Williams, fue visto esta mañana en el aeropuerto de New York bajando de su avión privado con sus cuatro hijas. Al parecer está aquí por un asunto pendiente con Oroku Saki, el líder de un clan muy poderoso de Japón, el clan del pie...-Raph apagó la televisión-_

¿Que tiene que ver eso con nosotros Mikey?- el temperamental se cruzó de brazos-

Raph, Erick Williams dirige una gran empresas de armas...todo tipo de armas, si tiene un asunto pendiente con Shredder tiene que ser muy importante...-Leo al escuchar la aclaración de Donnie se dirigió al dojo para hablar con Splinter-

Sensei...¿Conoce usted a Erick Williams?- Leonardo se sentó enfrente de su sensei que se encontraba meditando en medio del dojo-

¿Por que esa pregunta hijo mío?- Splinter, que meditaba con los ojos cerrados abrió un ojo para ver la expresión de su hijo mayor-

Parece ser que ese tal Erick ha viajado hasta Nueva York para arreglar algo con Shredder...-Leo bajó la cabeza-

Cuando Saki y yo éramos jóvenes, nuestro maestro acogió a Erick Williams en nuestra casa. A Saki no le cayó bien en ningún momento y a mí tampoco. Era el más agresivo, más que Saki incluso. Nuestro padre nos dijo que ese joven vino para aprender a controlar su fuerza...pero no fue ese el resultado. Pasaron los años y nuestra amistad aumentó. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente los unos a los otros y fuimos descubriendo que Erick no era tan malo. Pasaron los años y Erick conoció a una chica muy hermosa. La conoció en el muelle, a ella le encantaba nadar por la noche y Erick la vió un día que discutió con Saki. Empezaron a salir a escondidas hasta que un día los ví en el lago del bosque. Le dije a Erick que se lo contara a nuestro maestro y eso hizo. Pero Saki se enteró. Yo tenía a Tang Shen y Erick a Rouse. Pero Saki estaba sólo y eso no lo soportaba. Pasado un año, Shen y yo tuvimos a Miwa. Pero Erick, al ver a Miwa se entristeció. Al parecer, Rouse no podía tener hijos y entró en una depresión algo grave. Pero una noche Erick llegó a casa muy contento con cuatro bebés. Cuatro niñas preciosas. Una tenía el pelo negro y unos ojitos cafés hermosos la cuál llamó Lara. La segunda tenía el pelo rubio, algo oscuro, y unos ojos avellanas con unas pestañas enormes, a esa la llamó Elizabeth, la tercera tenía el pelo más oscuro que la segunda y los ojos grises, la llamó Claire y la última y más adorable era rubia con unos ojos celestes enormes la cual llamó Grace. Todos estábamos felices menos uno...Saki estaba más celoso que nunca y enloqueció. Formó el clan del pie y se enfrentó con nosotros. Mató a Shen y a Miwa y secuestró a Rouse, pero antes de irse le dijo a Erick que no mataría a su mujer si hacía todo lo que él le pidiera. Erick desesperado asintió y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Lo uĺtimo que sé de él es que se fue a Washington a buscarse un futuro y cuidar a las cuatro niñas...-Splinter al acabar de contar su historia se encontraba de pie ante su hijo mayor-

Wow sensei...y...¿Que es lo que Shredder podría haberle pedido a Erick?- la tortuga de azul se levantó mirando a su padre-

No lo sé hijo, pero debéis de tener cuidado con Erick...si Shredder le da una orden, él la cumple aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida...

* * *

 **Holaaaa genteeeeee XD nueva historia, comenten, critiquen, diganme vuestras opiniones pliiiiis xD y Andy, espero que te guste mi amor 3 (las chicas son las de la foto)**

 **Besitos green x3**


End file.
